Lo que halló detras de la puerta
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Era una Vengadora, y era feliz de serlo aunque las cosas pinten oscuras para ellos a partir de ahora.
1. Chapter 1

A pesar de los años el dolor aun era insoportable, aún dolía el pensar en él o el soñar con él e incluso recordar, pero todo eso lo aguantaba 364 días del año porque sus compañeros no tenían la culpa de verla llorar, de que posiblemente sus poderes se salieran de control y les enseñe esas felices imágenes que solo le correspondían a ellos, a los gemelos. Aunque una vez ya lo había hecho, y lo lamento por mucho tiempo, Clint había estado ahí, el único dia que se permitía llorarlo, frente a su tumba en su primer aniversario luctuoso; ella estaba tan sumida en su dolor que no pudo percibir las ondas mentales del arquero y dejo que libremente vagaran sus recuerdos por todo su alrededor. Lo siguiente que supo, cuando se limpio las lagrimas y se puso de pie, fue que él estaba detrás, con lagrimas en los ojos y una expresión de culpabilidad en la cara. No hubo necesidad de decir nada, simplemente la tomo eb brazos y dejo que llorara en su pecho.

Clint lo había conocido por unos momentos, nada serio, pero el sentimiento que alguien puede guardar por quien le salvó la vida puede ser eterno e inquebrantable.

Ahora se asegura de estar sola antes de llorar, antes de perderse en los recuerdos. Cuando acaba su luto, en frente de la lapida que reza "Pietro Maximoff. Hermano. Héroe. Vengador", ella retoma la compostura y se une a su equipo y vuelve a su trabajó.

Entra al cuartel y esta vacío, no le extraña, al igual que no lo hace ver a Visión volando hasta ella cuando entra a su zona de convivencia. Puede percibir sus pensamientos, esta preocupado por ella pero no le dice nada para que se desahoge; eso es lo que le gusta de él, sabe hasta donde meterse y cuando dejar de hacerlo. Le toma una mano y se mueven a ver a los otros que están en la sala de reunionés. Le sorprende, y a Visión también, que todos traigan sus trajes puestos; hasta donde ella recordaba no tenían ninguna misión pendiente, es más, estaban en unas pequeñas vocaciones según Stark.

Los otros les vieron llegar y apagaron el mensaje que estaban viendo. Rhodey toma la delantera y los ancara a los dos.

-Se que no es buen momento, pero es urgente que vayamos a la ciudad. Las cosas se han puesto peores de los que ellos pueden controlar.

Primero se dirige a ella, disculpándose con la mirada por interrumpirla en un momento tan importante, pero después habla a los dos. No entiende muy bien a que se refiere y aquello que se puso tan mal pero obedece cuando les dice que no hay tiempo y que tienen que subir al Jet.

Lo que ven desde la nave no se lo esperaban, un increíble cráter en medio de la ciudad y destrucción a su alrededor, ven como los árboles no tienen vida al igual que muchas personas a su alrededor. Alcanzan a ver a Clint dirigiendo una evacuación apresurada de los sobrevivientes y cuando el los ve les señala la torre, o lo que queda de ella, entienden el mensaje y no se distraen con nada mas hasta estar haya.

No es necesario que les abran las compuertas, la mitad del pent-house estaba destruido dejando un acceso total al interior, y dudaban de que los sistemas les negaran el acceso o se los concediera. Todos o casi todos estaban ahí, incluso había gente nueva. El capitán y Natasha intentaban formar una estrategia cerca del comedor mientras Stark estaba desaparecido, lo mas seguro es que arreglando su armadura, mientras Banner en una esquina trataba de calmarse, Wanda pensó que sería una buena idea acercarse a él y ayudarle hasta que vio la imponente imagen de el Doctor acercándosele. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él, no es que le cayera mal pero en la única ocasión que trato con él discutieron bastante sobre el origen de sus dones y prefería evitar disgustos, en especial este día.

Rhodey y Sam se unieron inmediatamente a Steve y a Natasha para pedir los informes de la batalla perdida, porque eso estaba enfrente de sus ojos y en los pensamientos que se colaban a su cabeza; "Perdimos por...""Pudimos haber hecho más si..." Y aunque no lo dijeran todos estaban terriblemente abatidos por los resultados.

Se separó de Visión, que no se habia apartado de ella desde su sala de operaciones y se encontró con personajes extraños para ella. Dos hombres, uno en los estándares normales y el otro con su increíble y musculoso cuerpo de color gris y marcas rojas; una mujer de piel verde, un mapache y un árbol. Todos eran formas de vida ya que sus pensamientos podía percibirlos, pero resultaban extraños para sus ojos.

-¡¿Que nos ves?!- le llamo el mapache levantando un arma amenazadoramente y ella por acto reflejo utilizo su poder en él. No se dio cuenta del error hasta que Visión la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo de ahi.

Los desconocidos ayudaron al pequeño animal a levantarse y ella fue llevada hasta Steve y los demás que vieron todo el atercado. Sabía que había hecho algo malo, pero solo había actuado en defensa propia, ese estilo de arma nunca la había visto.

-Son nuestros aliados, son los únicos que tienen información acerca de nuestro enemigo, y como ya habrán visto es necesaria toda la ayuda posible- les dice Steve. Y por mas que duela no pueden negar que es obvio.

Esperaron otras horas mas a que todos estuvieran reunidos, Wanda prefirió un lugar apartado donde calmar su mente y donde estuviera lejos de Rocket, que es como se llamaba el pequeño mapache, que alegaba que destruiría lo que quedaba del edificio sino lo alejaban de es bruja. Se rio cuando lo escucho pero no pudo reprimir la melancolía de oir el mismo apodo que su hermano le daba cariñosamente cuando eran pequeños.

Cuando llego Barton se sintió feliz y un poco mas tranquila, el le dedico una pequeña sonrisa pero no hizo ademán de acercarsele porque en ese momento estaba llegando la ultima persona requerida para esa reunión. T'achalla se bajo del jet y su presencia dio inició a la reunión.

A Wanda le habría gustado decir que escucho todo lo que se hablo, pero seria estar mintiendo. Aunque no quiso, su mente empezó a divagar entre todas las personas que están reunidas ahí, excepto del Doctor Strange que sabia como evitar que ella jugara con su cabeza. Eran todos unos perdedores, habían perdido algo en algún punto y eso los hacía buscar la paz y la venganza con mas anelo que nadie. Vio sus historias, unas mas tragicas que otras, y aunque sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba muy mal se dio cuenta que frente a ella estaban las personas mas poderosas de toda la tierra, e incluso del la galaxia, y si ellos no podían hacer algo para destruir a la nueva amenaza nadie podría.

-  
Si llegaste aquí debo agradecerte leer las disparatas ideas que mi cabeza tiene.  
Para empezar debo aclarar que no he leído los comic(excepto el de Civil War) y por lo tanto no se cuales sean sean las historias de los personajes, solo manejo lo que las películas nos han dicho. Con respecto a eso es que tambien me tome la libertad de juntarlos a todos, que conste que no se si lo vayan a hacer en las películas. Tambien esto fue como para sacar esa espinita por la muerte de Pietro y para entrar a la historia sin recurrir a personajes extra.  
Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario o sugerencia ain mas que bien recibidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: La llegada de una mentira

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Visión la llevo a la habitación.

La junta había durado sus buenas tres horas, todos hablaban y discutían próximos movimientos que ella poco entendía, solo sabia que cuando Rhodey y Sam le dijeran que hacer ella lo haría, sin replicar ni pensar.

Fue tanto el ensimismamiento que tenia al escuchar todos los pensamientos de los presentes que Clint pidió a Tony que le prestara una habitación, de las pocas que quedaban, para que se relajara y se apartara de todos. El arquero sabia lo difícil que era ese dia para ella, lo había visto y sentido en carne propia hace algunos años. El mismo estaba dispuesto a llevarla a descansar pero el androide/humano, aun no sabia muy bien que era, se le adelanto y le dijo que el se hacia cargo. En ese momento una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho, una mezcla de sobreprotección y agradecimiento que solo había tenido con sus tres pequeños hijos; pero lo olvido, mas bien dejo de lado, cuando le llamaron a que inspeccionara los alrededores, él tenia el primer turno de vigía.

Wanda estaba un poco ida, pero no lo suficiente como para no notar que las cosas estaban mal, muy mal, y que todas las personas en esa torre tenían que hacer algo. Levanto la vista y pudo ver a Visión de espaldas a ella preparando lo que parecía una cama.

-No me siento cansada- le dijo por lo bajo plenamente consiente de que él era capaz de oírla.

-Lo se, pero ahora no están en tus mejores momentos. Descansa, ya por la mañana te diremos todo-intento llevarla hacia la cama pero ella no se dejo.

-Tal vez no tengamos hasta mañana. Estoy bien, solo es que fueron muchos pensamientos, muchas historias.

-¿Y podremos confiar en todos ellos?- quería saberlo, la verdad es que si.

-No lo se. Pero no creo que tengamos opción.- Se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos segundos antes de que ella se recargara en su pecho y Visión la envolviera en sus brazos- Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo no va a acabar bien.

Visión podía llegar a ser muy empático si quería, y con ella lo era mucho más. No era un androide ordinario, había visto todos los sentimientos humanos y los había logrado sentir el mismo, quería a Wanda y haría todo para protegerla.

-Me quedare contigo por ahora. Necesitas calmar tu mente.

Ella se rio por lo bajo y se acomodaron en la cama a descansar. Tenia miedo pero tambien determinación, no dejaría que nadie muriera si estaba en sus manos poder evitarlo.

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida cuando unos fuertes rayos iluminaron la habitación de golpe. Se levanto y se dio cuenta que estaba sola, Visión la había dejado cuando cayó dormida.

Se levanto y busco a los demás, la torre estaba mas vacía de lo que había estado horas atrás. No había rastro de Sam ni Rhodey, en misión supuso que estaban. Los extraños y el pequeño mapache tampoco aparecieron en su campo de visión, solo estaban Baner y Stark en el laboratorio y Steve dándole la bienvenida al causante de la tormenta.

-¿Podrías parar la lluvia?...arruinaras la tapicería...- le pregunto en son de broma el millonario mientras Thor que iba entrando por el gran agujero. El Dios no se venia nada contento.

-Yo que tu me callaba Stark, a menos que quieras un rayo en tu cabeza- la voz que le contesto nunca la había oído, y mucho menos conocía a la persona que entraba detrás de Thor. Era alto, no tanto como el rubio, y de cabellos negros y piel blanca; sus ojos eran verdes y tenía una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

Wanda no le tomo importancia al desconocido hasta que Steve y Tony se pusieron a la defensiva. El capitán arrojó su escudo-que ahora llevaba a todos lados- y Tony llamo rápidamente a su armadura. Por acto reflejo ella hizo lo mismo, lista para atacar, cuando Thor detuvo el escudo y se lo devolvió a su propietario. Los rayos cayeron con mas fuerza.

-No le harán nada, aunque no lo crean viene a ayudar- a pesar de sus palabras el rubio tampoco parecía muy feliz con la presencia de el otro ahí. El de ojos verdes se sonrió y le hizo un ademán de saludo a los presentes-Loki y yo tenemos información valiosa del artefacto que esta ocupando el enemigo.

-El enemigo se llama Thanos...y ¿como es que te enteraste de la situación?-Steve hablaba tranquilo con Thor pero no apartaba la mirada del otro. Loki, según entendió Wanda que se llamaba, paseo libremente por la sala hasta llegar muy cerca de ella.

No sabia si Tony y Steve se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, pero no le importó, solo espero a que la necesitaban mientras oía todo lo que hablaban. Ya se había perdido una reunión, no lo volvería a hacer.

Loki llego a su lado y se paro junto a ella. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que unos fuertes brazos la jalaron lejos de él y casi lo golpean. Clint aún le tenia mucho resentimiento al Dios de las mentiras.

-Basta Legolas...viene en son de paz- las palabras de Stark dejaron tanto a Thor como a Clint de agredir a alguien.

El arquero lo miro incrédulo y busco explicaciones en Steve, él asintió y Clint no pudo hacer nada mas que aceptarlo. Lo volteo a ver con el seño fruncido y jalo a Wanda del brazo. Si podía los mantendría lo mas alejados posible. Eso no evito que Loki la viera fijamente y con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios.

Thor explicó lo que sabia del Guantelete del Universo y los otros le explicaron lo que sabían de Thanos gracias a los Guardianes de la Galaxia-Tony se burlaba abiertamente del nombre que se habían puesto- y de las medidas que esperaban tomar en su contra. Le contaron de la batalla perdida, y de como esperaban separarse para favorecer su cometido.

Wanda grabo todo el n su mente, ella tenia que esperar a que Rhodey volviera de la misión en la Casa Blanca para ponerse a sus ordenes a menos que el Capitán le ordenara algo diferente.

La lluvia paro y decidió salir un momento al aire libre, afuera estaban las naves que todos habían utilizado para llegar pero le llamo la atención una particularmente extraña; era naranja en unas partes y tenia diseños futuristas por llamarlos de alguna manera. No se dio cuenta que estaba el pequeño mapache hasta que casi se había metido.

-¿Acostumbras entrar sin permiso a casas ajenas?- le llamo desde su espalda sorprendiéndola, algo verdaderamente extraño.

-No fue mi intención, yo solo tuve curiosidad...

-Si...es normal cuando ves cosas como estas-para su sorpresa el animal, Rocket recordó que se llamaba, no le estaba hablando mal como lo había hecho antes -Tu equipo tiene buena tecnología, pero yo podría enseñarles mucho.

-Tal vez te lleves bien con Stark entonces-la voz del segundo Dios que conocía llego cerca de ellos.

Rocket volteo a verlo molesto y mas cuando le hablo y este lo ignoro completamente, solo se limitaba a verla a ella...a penetrarla con la mirada.

-¿Que tanto ves?- se había vuelto muy tranquila cuando se unió a los Vengadores, pero aún conservaba su carácter que había forjado junto a su hermano.

El Dios se rio, y levanto las manos en señal de inocencia. Podría haberle creído, pero su sínica sonrisa no le ayudaba.

-Solo observó a un espécimen muy atractivo...

Wanda sintió una descarga de furia proveniente de Rocket acompañada de recuerdos confusos donde ocupaban las mismas palabras al referirse de él. Una fibra sensible.

-No me llames así...

Se rio un poco mas fuerte mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Me alegra que sepas que no eres tan banal como para referirte así a ti misma...

-¿De que hablas?-una extraña sensación de emoción de instaló en el cuerpo de Wanda cuado pronunció esa palabras.

-De que no eres un experimento de laboratorio... Eres mucho mas que eso...y aun no sabes nada de lo poderosa que eres.

Tanto Rocket como ella se quedaron paralizados por sus palabras. Ya había escuchado algo similar, excepto por la parte de el alcance de su poderes, esa conversación siempre la tenia con Doctor Strange, y nunca la había tomado como cierta. No hasta ese día, en el que un Dios Nórdico se lo decía y ella le creía, a pesar de como habían actuado los otros ante el...ella le creía. Pero eso solo le dejaba mas dudas.

En definitiva gracias por llegar aquí...  
No tenia planeado este capítulo, de hecho no tengo planeado nada asi que si decido continuarla, que yo creo que si, los capítulos serán cortos e intentare darles emoción en todos... Aunque tal vez nunca lo logre jejeje.  
Me di cuenta que me falto Thor en el capítulo pasado, pero preferí traerlo acompañado...jejene si quieren seguirlo se darán cuenta de quienes son mis personajes favoritos.  
Como dije antes, poco se de los cómics, asi que si quieren darme datos que me ayuden se los agradecería, sino todo será de las películas y de mi loca imaginación...  
Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario es bien recibido...  
BUEN DÍA/TARDE /NOCHE


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Si, me iría

Magia. Según Loki la magia era el origen de sus poderes.

Visión había dicho que era una tontería, Clint le había aconsejado tener cuidado con lo que el pelinegro le dijese y ella solo podía pensar en que no tenia idea de nada. Al final de cuentas ¿Qué importaba el origen de sus poderes? Solo tenia que utilizarlos para el bien.

Si tan solo hubiera llegado a ese razonamiento en la tarde, pero en lugar de eso se había quedado muda hasta que un árbol, que venia aclarando que se llamaba Groot todo el tiempo, llegó buscando a Rocket y termino con la atmósfera. No sabia si agradecerlo o no, solo supo que debía salir de ahí y buscar a su equipo.

Cuando encontró por fin a Rhodey este le dio varias indicaciones que no pudo rechazar. La mandó, junto con Visión, a cubrir el siguiente horario de guardia. La orden había venido desde Steve por lo que todos acataron esas medidas de seguridad, pero todos consideraban, en silencio para no molestar al Capitán, que Stark tenia razón al asegurar que Thanos podría acabar con el vigía antes de que les alertara de su llegada, el prefería pensar que todos defendiéndose entre todos podía ser una mejor opción mientras Banner buscaba la localización de Thanos gracias a la radiación desprendida del Cubo y que conocían muy bien.

Nadie tenia tiempo de pensar, solo de obedecer.  
OXIXO  
La nave seguía igual de sucia que siempre, poco les había durado el gusto cuando obligo a Peter y a Drax a limpiar toda su basura y a dejar el espacio donde vivían presentable, lo había intentado con Rocket pero hasta donde cabía el mapache era ordenado y no había forma de quejarse de Groot. Pateo un pedazo de metal que le estorbaba al caminar y se sentó en los controles, no es que fuera a encender la nave, solo era que quería alejarse de todos.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta al recordar la batalla que acababan de librar hace un par de días. No podía definir gracias a quien habrían logrado sobrevivir, pero hubiera deseado que hubiera sido un poco antes de su encuentro frente a frente con Thanos.

No le guardaba respeto, no podría después de lo que le hiso, pero si cierto temor al saberlo una de las creaturas mas poderosas del Universo. Odio su batalla, el como la vio a los ojos y pronuncio palabras hirientes solo para ella. Drax había corrido en su rescate en ese momento pero el dolor ya estaba hecho, ella había recordado.

Sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar sus recuerdos, todo fue en vano...jamas olvidaría el dolor a la que fue sometida. Tembló un poco en respuesta a una mano en su hombro, se hubiera levantado y empuñado su cuchillo sino hubiera sentido muy conocido ese toque. Era Peter.

Le pregunto con la mirada su estado y ella no le contesto, aun así él entendió. Se sentó a su lado y esperaron en silencio hasta que los otros entraron.

-El tipo rubio y de mallas tiene buenas nociones de pelea-Drax quería entrar en la batalla cuanto antes, pero le sorprendió lo bien estructurado que estaba el equipo de los Vengadores a comparación del suyo.

-Serán buenos aliados, pero de poco van a servir en esta guerra.-Gamora se levanto de su lugar y se puso en frente de la mesa en la nave.

-Hay que ser mas optimistas-dijo Peter mientras tambien tomaba su lugar.

-Ronan y una gema del infinito fueron una cosa...pero ahora estamos hablando de Thanos y todas las piedras juntas. No hay posibilidad- era realista, pero muchos la llamarían pesimista.

-Yo soy Groot...

-Tiene razón...No las tiene todas, aun falta una, esa piedra amarilla que tiene el tipo raro de capa en la frente- Rocket hablo desde su lugar mientras Groot asentía a sus palabras- Con eso tal vez no este todo perdido.

-Solo tendremos esperanzas vanas... Si pudiera me ira en este momento-se dio la vuelta y los dejo solos-Nada nos salvara de la furia de Thanos...

Entro a lo que era su habitación y se sentó en la cama. Tal vez hablaba en serio, pero no los dejaría morir solos. Se rio de si misma al pensar que era valiosa para el equipo. Ella no era tan inteligente como lo era Rocket, mas que los otros tal vez si, no era la líder, ese era Peter, ella era mas como el pegamento que los unía de vez en cuando, cuando todos eran unos idiotas y ella los golpeaba lo suficiente para que dejaran de serlo. Asi que tal vez si, ella era importante para los Guardianes.

-No lo decías en serio ¿Verdad?

La voz de Peter le llamo desde la puerta, Gamora volteo la cabeza y lo vio ahí, de pie esperando a que lo obligara a irse o en su defecto que lo dejara pasar.

-¿Lo de irme de aqui?-el solo asintió.

Ella bajo la mirada y eso lo tomo como el permiso para pasar y sentarse junto a ella, y si tenia suerte podría tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

-Lo pensé, pero no lo haría. No los dejaría a ustedes y no dejaría que Thanos provoque mas dolor. Con Nebula y conmigo fue mas que suficiente.

-Pero dices que no hay oportunidad...- se acercó un poco mas a ella y pudo sus manos tentativamente en una de ellas. Gamora se rio para si, pero no aparto el contacto.

-No la habrá si no hacemos las cosas bien...y hasta podría asegurar que muchos no saldrán de esta. Y no hablo solo de nosotros.

-Son poderosos.

-Si, pero ¿Serán suficiente?

Peter soltó una carcajada y tono sus manos con mas fuerza.

-Ni siquiera nosotros somos suficiente - se rio de lado e intento acercarla a su cuerpo para abrazarla, ella ko se dejo y lo aparto lo mas "dulcemente" posible.

Tenia razón, nadie era suficiente para enfrentarse a Thanos, pero eso no significaba que no lo intentarían. Si los otros, los terranos, iban a pelear ¿Por qué ellos no?... Ellos tendrían que proteger la Galaxia, aunque les costara la vida.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que oyeron alboroto afuera del cuarto, ninguno se paro pero pusieron mucha atención. Rocket les toco la puerta y se asomó.

-Lo encontraron...al parecer dejo que lo localizaran.

-A que te refieres con que se dejo localizar...-Peter se puso de pie rápidamente mientras Gamora procesaba y entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Sus radares no funcionan en el espacio... Él se podría proteger muy bien haya, pero volvió...Para que volvería sino es para acabar con lo que inició.

Peter se alarmo al entender a lo que se refería pero Rocket no hizo mayor señal de importarle.

-Los esta llevando a una trampa...

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?- Rocket no se hizo el aludido y solo encogió los hombros.

El hombre salio corriendo del cuarto seguido muy de cerca de Gamora y llegaron a lo que era la base de operaciones general. Se sorprendieron al ver a varios ahi, entre ellos al Capitán y a Stark. Se les veía tensos pero agradecieron con la cabeza su llegada. No se veían ni al Dios rubio, o a la bruja o al tipo de alas no había nadie mas que ellos dos y el ultimo que llego a la reunión.

-¿Donde fue localizado?

-Sigue en la ciudad...ellos lo detendrán en lo que nosotros terminamos con unos asuntos aquí - hablo Stark mientras movia sus manos en lo que parecían pantallas holográficas en frente de él.

-Thanos no estaba en la ciudad, estaba en el espacio y solo volvió para que tus maquinas pudieran localizarlo-dio dos paso adelante y se puso en frente de el llamando su atención. Si quería podía ser fácilmente oída...la seguridad se ser una asesina intergaláctica.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-esta vez hablo el Capitán que estaba muy cerca de ella. Gamora se le quedo viendo y hablo fuerte para que todos la oyeran.

-Que acabas de enviar a todo tu equipo a una trampa...

Steve y Tony se voltearon a ver preocupados. Stark movió mas las maquinas tratando de localizarlos pero ninguno atendió a su comunicador.

-Voy para haya...-hablo el capitán mientras sostenía su escudo e invitaba a unirse al otro tipo, según era rey de algún lado(Rocket se había reído cuando lo mencionaron), pero Gamora lo detuvo en la puerta. Lo vio a los ojos y no lo dejo salir.

\- Es inútil, el error ya esta hecho...espera a que alguno sobreviva.

-Así no son las cosas por aquí... No dejare que mis compañeros mueran solos...

-En ese caso ¿Por qué no los acompaño Capitán?- Peter se puso detrás de ella haciendo mayor énfasis a sus palabras.

Steve se quedo estático y no supo que decir. Tony se sorprendió, pues tenían razón, el proceder del Capitán no había sido normal pero prefirió, cuando dio las órdenes, callarse y terminar con la máquina que construía a contrarreloj.

-No espere verlos a todos otra vez...solo pida que vuelvan los suficientes como para poder detenerlo- Gamora sabia que sus palabras no serían fáciles de digerir, pero eran la verdad. El error ya estaba hecho, calleron en la boca de la serpiente y solo podían esperar a que su veneno no los matara a todos. Intento darse la vuelta e irse cuando Tony llamo su atención.

-Logre mandar un mensaje a Visión, esperemos que los detenga antes de que ocurra lo que presagia la chica verde...

Le molesto su comentario pero eso no opaco el ligero alivio de saber que podía evitarse una masacre inminente...hasta que Rocket hablo.

-Esto no es una emboscada...es algo mucho peor y ustedes idiotas acababan de firmar nuestra sentencia.

Rocket como siempre tenia las palabras correctas para hacerte entender que eras un imbesil.  
XOXOX  
Tercer capítulo...aunque solo e recibido un comentario fue suficiente para inspirarme a darle un final a esto...no será muy largo, si de por si siento que no hago emocionante cada capítulo seria peor con muchos capítulos.  
Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario es mas que bien recibido..en serio...comenten jejeje  
Espero que haya gustado Bye :D


	4. Chapter 4

Lo que hay que hacer

El sol hace horas había muerto y la lluvia caía tranquila cuando los jets aterrizaron en el centro de la ciudad, muy cerca del gran agujero que su anterior pelea había dejado. Wanda observó todo mas de cerca que la vez anterior, se asomó por la ventana y frunció el seño cuando Clint le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Nunca he estado mal-esquivo su mirada y siguió viendo la destrucción. La ordenes llegaron directamente del piloto del jet, Visión: Hawkeye y Black widow irían primero, seguidos desde el cielo por Falcon y War Machine, los demás permanecerán en los jets hasta que fueran requeridos, preferentemente sin tener ningún código verde. Clint no se movió de su lugar junto a ella, Wanda lo entendió, e hacia el y le dio un leve apretón en la mano indicándole que estaba y estaría bien.

Aterrizaron los jets entre los edificios al norte del gran cráter, la misión no tenia la finalidad de una gran pelea solo era la distracción momentánea necesaria para que Tony llegará con su increíble idea(la cual no había sido compartida con ellos). A los ojos de todos era un plan demasiado arriesgado, ellos eran pocos y el enemigo, aunque solo era uno, poseía un gran poder. Clint y Natasha esperaron unos segundos a que las compuertas se abrieran y salieron de sus respectivos jets, otros segundos pasaron para que Sam y Rodhey hicieran lo mismo.

Wanda los vio marchar mientras se sentaba en los mandos, lista para cualquier eventualidad, prendió los comunicadores y lo único que se pudo escuchar fue interferencia, las antenas de los alrededores estaban caídas pero el problema era verdaderamente grave ya que hasta las maquinas de Stark estaban fallando. Siguió intentando hacer una conexión con la torre y los exploradores pero todo fue en vano.

-Esto no me da buena espina...

Visión se colocó atrás de ella e intento el mismo conectarse, nada.

-Son mas débiles de lo que creía si esto los derrota- la voz burlona del dios peli negro les llego desde la parte trasera del jet, aún se estaban preguntando quien lo había traído.

-No es problema tuyo.

-Lo es, si ustedes mueren tarde o temprano todos los demás también lo haremos.

-¿Los dioses no son inmortales?-había curiosidad, genuina curiosidad en las palabras de Wanda. Loki solo le sonrió de medio lado cuando una gran explosión hiso temblar al suelo debajo de ellos.  
Lo que siguió fue silencio.

Los controles habían muerto, no podían ver nada gracias al polvo que se había levantado a su alrededor y la falta de comunicación los orillaron a salir del jet. No llegaron muy lejos cuando un fuerte trueno ilumino el cielo, se oyeron disparos y unos cuantos gritos, intentaron correr hacia donde provenía todo el sonido pero el polvo de los escombros les impedía saber si era el camino correcto. Se detuvieron unos segundos para redirigir su camino y fue cuando el piso se vino abajo.

Justo debajo de ellos se abrió un gran agujero que abarcaba la calle completa. Una vez que Wanda logro ponerse de pie, después de la caída, pudo ver al jet detrás de ellos y el túnel obscuro del subterráneo en frente, de cinco a seis metros era la altura de donde se encontraban a la calle. Escucho toser a Loki a su izquierda mientras Visión la inspeccionaba con preocupación. Unos cuantos golpes que le dejarían morado y una pequeña herida que dejaba un hilito de sangre fue todo lo que se ganó. Había pasado por peores.

Sin decirse nada Visión intentaba comunicarse con alguien, cualquiera estaría bien en ese momento, y Loki no dejaba de maldecir a la infraestructura Midgardiana. Wanda se quedo en silencio cuando sintió y escucho unos pensamientos preocupantes dentro del obscuro túnel.  
Lo siguiente que supo fue que los brazos de Visión la apartaron del camino de un rayo morado terminando los dos en el piso. Se pusieron en guardia cuando una figura salio de entre las sombras. Era alto, titánico, su apariencia era intimidante al grado que ella ni siquiera tuvo la intensión de entrar a su cabeza por el miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar dentro, los veía con burla en los ojos y una sonrisa demasiado sínica. Por un momento se sintió tonta e intimidada, como una presa que se metió voluntariamente a la trampa del cazador.

-¿No eres demasiado poderoso como para venir a hacer el trabajo sucio?- a diferencia de Visión y Wanda Loki aun tenia un semblante muy tranquilo, se acercó lentamente a Thanos y le hablo como si fuera un viejo conocido.

El aludido ensanchó mas su sonrisa y le contesto al aire.

-Eso es lo que nunca entendiste de ser un conquistador... Debes arrodillarte si eso te dará tu victoria, ya tendrás tiempo de apuñalar a tu enemigo por la espalda- Thanos camino unos pasos mas hacia ellos pero estos no cedieron terreno. Wanda alcanzó a percibir un ligero pensamiento de Loki donde agradecía el consejo.

El enemigo se acercó unos pasos mas a ellos, la única iluminación que tenían era el guante que brillaba de manera amenazante, el polvo se había esparcido lo que les permitía observar con mayor claridad. Era claro, sería imposible ganarle a pesar de su diferencia numérica y Thanos, con su la sonrisa sínica que no había quitado, lo sabía.

Wanda pensó en atacar, pero los planes de Visión eran diferentes: Una huida rápida parecía la mejor opción. Cuando Thanos levanto la mano del guante dispuesto a atacar un destello verde apareció desde sus espaldas y el cuerpo de Visión calló tendido en el suelo. La primera reacción de ella fue voltear hacia él, pero esa la haría vulnerable, por lo que ataco dos veces con su poder pero fue fácilmente neutralizado por Tanos. Se rio un poco mas y eso la fastidio. Estiro una mano nuevamente para atacar pero dos brazos delgados la sostuvieron con fuerza jalándola hacía el lado contrario a donde quería ir. Ahi fue cuando Loki habló..

-Tómalo, toma lo que viniste a buscar- Tanos dio unos pasos mas decididos y Loki los llevo a un lugar apartado de la luz. Wanda no replicó, la sensación de volverse intangible la dejo aturdida y eso le permitió ver a Tanos inclinándose sobre Visión y arrancarle la gema de su frente. La colocó en el guante y este brilló con mas intensidad.

Todas las gemas estaban juntas.

Esperaron en silencio, Loki la tenia bien sujeta por los brazos por si decidía atacarlo. Empezó a moverse, se quería soltar e ir por Visión antes de que le hiciera algo.

-Cálmate -le ordenó Loki y eso fue lo que termino por hacerla explotar.

Sus poderes salieron de todo su cuerpo provocando que la onda expansiva aventara al dios unos metros mas adentro del túnel, alcanzó a escuchar sus lamentos pero no se detuvo a analizar que era lo que su poder estaba proyectando en su mente. Corrió hacia Tanos con las manos alzadas y dispuesta a atacar. Lanzo un rayo y este lo esquivó, intento con una piedra por su espalda pero un fuerte destello morado hizo que se disolviera. No faltaba nada para que llegara a la posición de Tanos cuando este levanto su mano y el rayo amarillo, que muchas veces había visto que ocupaba Visión, le dio de lleno en el pecho. Calló sobre los escombros y rápidamente llevo sus manos a la cabeza, la sujeto fuerte y jalo de sus cabellos como si esto lograra desaparecer las imágenes que se reproducían una y otra vez.  
Sus padres, su casa destruida y la imagen del misil con la palabra 'Stark' escrito en el; los experimentos, el dolor de ver a su hermano sufrir por los cambios, la culpa porque a ella no le afectaban tanto como a él; vio a su hermano sostener su mano y prometiéndole que nada malo pasaría, las ultimas palabras que se dijeron, ese pequeño chiste antes de que muriera.

Todo su cuerpo se lleno de dolor a la perdida, lloro en el suelo y se obligo a voltar hacia su enemigo; ya no había nadie ahí, solo ella y sus lagrimas. Solo ella y el vacío en su pecho y el dolor de los recuerdos.

Si eso era lo que sentían todos aquellos que se enfrentaban a ella los compadecía. Imploro que se detuviera y solo le llego la calma cuando se desmayó.

Habían derrotado a su mente, le habían hecho perder en su propio juego, y así no era posible que se llamara a si misma una vengadora.

#Flashback#  
Visión le pregunto hacia donde quería ir, ella no le dijo nada por lo que él lo decidió. La llevo al transbordador de SHIELD para que estuviera segura.

Cuando la dejo en el piso no pudo reconocer ese brillo que vio por un segundo en la torre, no había nada en sus ojos, estaban opacos.

Se quedo un momento viéndola y se dio cuenta que ella tenia la atención puesta en algo detrás de él. Le dio curiosidad y volteo, lo que vio no le gusto. Intento detener el andar de Wanda cuando esta se separó de él pero hubo alguien mas rápido y que la atrapó en sus brazos cuando vio al cuerpo de su hermano en el suelo. Clint y Visión se quedaron viendo unos segundos hasta que el de capa inclinó la cabeza y los dejo solos.

Si lo pensaba, Barton no tenia ninguna responsabilidad con la chica, pero hubo algo dentro de él que lo impulso a ayudarla, a conseguirle una habitación en la torre y a velar por su salud hasta que ella despertó.

Parecía desorientada y hasta un poco asustada, Clint solo se limito a sentarse junto a ella y tomar una de sus manos cuando vio que no rechazaba su contacto. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa pero no recibió respuesta.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?- le dijo la chica mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Te dije que si cruzabas aquella puerta te convertirías en una de nosotros, y pues...nosotros vivimos aquí- otra sonrisa, un poco mas amigable pero la misma respuesta inexistente-Tendrás todo lo que necesites, buscaremos lo que nos pidas y...

-A mi hermano- le interrumpió.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quiero que me regreses a mi hermano?

-Eso nadie lo puede hacer.

-En ese caso no me darán todo lo que necesito- aparto sus manos del agarre de Clint y envolvió su cuerpo con ellas - Lo necesitó a él.

Por un momento Barton no supo que decir, se quedo viendo sus manos unos segundo hasta que levanto una vez mas la mirada hacia ella. Se veía pequeñita en medio de la gran cama y mas con la enorme playera que Natasha le puso mientras dormía. No creía que tanto poder pudiera caber en algo tan pequeño.

-Si, tu hermano esta muerto-la expresión de la chica se descompuso en una mueca dolorosa y sus manos se aferraron aún mas a su cuerpo-Él me salvo la vida; y ahora tú y yo estamos aquí, vivos. Pero lo importante es decidir que vamos a hacer con lo que nos queda, llorar esta bien, pero no dejes que te derrumbé. Eres una vengadora ahora, no estas sola.

Nunca había entablado una interacción con nadie mas que con su hermano y el ver que alguien podía ser empático con todo lo que ella había pasado la lleno de tranquilidad. Clint se volvió un compañero y un amigo, muchas veces tomaba el papel de un padre protector pero no podía evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza.  
La llevó a conocer a su familia, y él la acompañaba en cada aniversario luctuoso de Pietro. Encontró mas que un equipó, encontró una familia y todo gracias a que Barton le enseño que aunque fuera un monstruo todos ellos tambien lo eran, y eso estaba bien.

Era feliz en ese momento, aunque nunca pudiera desaparecer la imagen de su hermano en el suelo y la sensación de vacio en el pecho que nunca volvió a llenarse.

# End Flashback #  
XXXOOO

En ningún momento se había detenido, no podía y menos si los miembros de su equipo estaba ahí afuera, con un titan homicida y sin comunicaciones o cualquier tipo de ayuda por su parte. Dejo de ver las pantallas por un momento para ver a Steve en la sala(lo que quedaba de ella) hablando con T'chala. El Cap podía engañara a la pantera pero no a él, estaba nervioso y arrepentido de haber dado la orden de la misión desde el principio, y se sentía culpable de lo que estaba pasando o de lo que pudiera pasar. Tony siempre considero que Steve era extremadamente sensible.

Siguió intentado entablar las conexiones pero nada funcionaba, ni siquiera Friday había logrado algún avance.

-¿No hay noticias?- pregunto el rubio Guardián mientras iba entrando al cuarto seguido de cerca por la mayoría de su equipó. Ellos estaban en la misma postura de no interferir para evitar mayores perdidas, una táctica cobarde si le permitían opinar a Stark.

Tony negó con la cabeza y siguió ignorándolos a todos poniendo solo importancia en las máquinas, hasta que un leve temblor sacudió lo que quedaba del departamento. Todos menos él se pusieron en defensiva y corrieron a neutralizar la posible amenaza, Tony solo se rio con calma cuando alcanzó a ver desde las cámaras como sus compañeros bajan del jet. Algunos venían lastimados otros solo se limitaban a arrastrar los pies hasta el interior del lugar, solo había uno que era transportado por el dios del trueno en evidente estado de inconsciencia.

Olvido lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a recibir a Rodhey en brazos una vez que Thor se dispuso a dejarlo en el suelo. El casco de la armadura estaba desaparecido y la parte del pecho demasiado abollada- eso hacía imposible retirarle la armadura en pleno vuelo-, faltaba todo el brazo izquierdo y se notaba que habían tenido que quitar la parte inferior para que las quemaduras pudieran sanar. Con la rápida inspección pudo determinar que había sometido a su mejor amigo a un infierno, literalmente hablando.

-Solo esta inconsciente, logre sacarlo de donde estaba antes de que todo fuera peor- le dijo Sam mientras desmontaba su equipo y lo colocaba en el suelo, él, al igual que los demás, tenía heridas que necesitaban tratarse.

-¿Que tan malo fue?-pregunto Steve a su amigo pero cuando este le iba a contestar Natasha se le adelanto.

-Tiene un ejército, se asemejan a los chitouri pero estos no son tan fáciles de matar. Traen armas que no habíamos visto antes y esto- señaló al inconsciente Rodhey- lo ocasionó con una de las Gemas. Si creiamos que todo había sido difícil nos equivocamos... La misión nunca habría podido tener éxito.

-Se lo dijimos Cap, los mando a una trampa- todos los demás se quedaron callados y solo alternaron las miradas entre Steve y Rocket- Al menos volvió la mayoría.

Muchos se voltearon a ver sin entender, pero la única que puso ponerlo en palabras fue la misma que dio el reporte de ón.

-¿A que se refiere Steve?

Le fue imposible contestarle, solo se quedo cayado mientras calculaba los posibles escenarios para lo que se les avecinaba. La vio fijamente y simplemente lo dijo:

-Thanos ideo todo para acorralarnos y eliminarnos.

-¿Y no tuvieron la decencia de informárnoslo?- esta vez fue Clint quien levanto la voz ya que Natasha se había quedado sin palabras y los demás todavía no procesaban lo que quería decir.

-Las comunicaciones están muertas, no hay forma de contactar con nadie- le contesto Tony mientras empezaba a separar la coraza de metal de su amigo.

-¿Y un mensajero no era opción?... ¿O los refuerzos que nos quedamos esperando?... Estuvimos ahí, sin comunicación, rodeados por un ejército de miles y un gigante homicida que le gusta quemar a la gente viva mientras todos ustedes-el halcón los señalo a los dos y a los Guardianes mientras su voz seguía subiendo de tono tras cada palabra- se quedaban resguardados en el único lugar seguro de toda la ciudad... Eso no es algo muy típico de ti Cap.

Steve se le quedo viendo unos segundos, tenia razón, cada maldita palabra pronunciada por Barton era verdad; había abandonado a su equipó, se había refugiado en un lugar seguro y simplemente había esperado sentado mientras ellos eran atacados. Volteo hacia los lados y los vio a todos, heridos y con la mirada muy fija en él. Podía leer en sus ojos que necesitaba una respuesta o una disculpa, pero esta vez no podía dárselas.

-Son decisiones que hay que tomarse, y no todas son fáciles.

A todos los dejo sorprendidos por su palabras menos a los que lo habían visto tomar esa decisión. Natasha lo vio con claro dolor en los ojos pero todo su lenguaje corporal se inclinaba mas a que quería golpear y destruir cualquier cosa que se le parará en frente. Ella junto con Clint y Bruce se dispusieron a retirarse cuando la voz Thor los detuvo.

-¿Donde esta mi hermano?

Todos voltearon a los lados como si de pronto el pelinegro fuera a saltar de detrás del sillón a sorprenderlos.

-¿No se supone que venía con ustedes?-les dijo Tony mientras veía como Bruce tomaba las maquinas y repetía los comandos que el mismo había utilizado muchas veces antes.

-Nos separamos, él se quedo en el otro jet bajo la supervisión de Wanda y Visión.- la simple mención de la chica obligo a Clint a acomodarse junto al doctor Baner y apremiar su búsqueda un poco mas.-Suponíamos que llegarían acá cuando las cosas se pusieron mal.

Por un segundo Steve creyó que cargaría con las muertes de sus compañeros, ahora sabia que asi sería.  
XXOOXX  
La noche había caído rápido para todos, después de la escena de bienvenida se podía decir que todo había sido de mal en peor.

Con la negativa por parte de Steve de una misión de rescate y la permanente falta de comunicación con Visión los ánimos se habían calentado lo suficiente como para que Clint y Natasha, se negaran a seguir obedeciendo a lo que dijera el rubio. Hasta ahora ninguno había hecho nada de lo que alarmarse, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que el impaciente y claramente alterado Hawkeye saliera en el jet que les quedaba en busca de la joven bruja. Las lealtades de los espías pendían de un hilo.

Aunque había otros que habían preferido quedarse al margen, Bruce por ejemplo solo dedicaba cuerpo y mente a controlar la infección que había surgido en las heridas de Rodhey. Stark estaba dividido entre atender a su mejor amigo y reparar su armadura y la de War Machine.

Otros, como Thor y el Dr. Strange(quien había aparecido horas después de la discusión sin dar explicaciones de nada), habían decidido encerrarse en alguna parte de la torre y no habían vuelto a salir de ahí.

Ninguno estaba en sincronía, y eso los hacía mas vulnerables que nunca.

-Yo soy Groot- su amigo se sentó a su lado. Otros, de hecho solo Rocket, habían preferido salir al techo a ver las estrellas, ya que podía ser la ultima vez que lo hiciera.

-¿Es un crimen sentarse a pensar?- le contestó, no de la mejor manera.

-Yo soy Groot.

-Soy alguien que le gusta pensar, muchas gracias pedazo de madera- soltó una de sus escandalosas y falsas risas y se limito a seguir viendo las estrellas.

-Yo soy Groot.

-No amigo, nada va a salir bien de esto- volteo a verlo unos segundo y sonrió cuando su amigo le dedico una de sus sonrisas llena de inocencia- pero en esta ocasión yo moriré a tu lado.

No podías sacarle mas palabras a alguien como lo era Rocket, solo esperar a que cumpliera lo que decía. Groot volvió a sonreírle y observo lo que su amigo tanto veía antes de que el llegara.

Las estrellas eran estrellas, pero se veían diferentes desde cada punto de la galaxia.  
XXXOOOXXX  
-No te arrepientas de lo que decidiste... Creo que entramos a una época donde tendremos que seguir las ordenes primero y preguntar después.

Las palabras de Tony lo sacaron de su ensoñación y le devolvieron a lo que sucedia en esos momentos.

\- Recuerdo que tu una vez me dijiste que no eramos soldados.

-Y tampoco somos héroes- se apresuro a contestarle Tony- solo somos unas personas extrañas con trajes llamativos que creemos que las cosas pueden arreglarse. Y tal vez en este momento necesitemos mas de lo que tu, Sam y Rodhey tienen.

-¿Y que es eso Stark?- si las circunstancias hubieran ocupado ese comentario como una burla para el orgulloso Stark .

-Disciplina, y hacer lo que hay que hacer- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa torcida y se despido de él alegando que aún había trabajo en el laboratorio.

Tenia razón, y aunque le costara admitirlo, tenia que seguir su consejo.  
En su primera misión no eran un equipo, de ahí tantos problemas, pero aún así aprendieron a serlo; para su segunda pelea se aferro al trabajo en equipo, a cuidarse entre todos y a no abandonarse nunca. Pero de poco les sirvió cuando tuvieron que cargar un cuerpo y enterrarlo en los nuevos cuarteles.

Eran pocos, y el enemigo era mas poderoso que a cualquier cosa a la que se hubieran enfrentado antes. No había momento de dudas.  
Pero si podía permitirse el momento de cuidar lo que le importaba.  
XXXXYYY

Alguien sigue leyendo esto?  
Pues si es así aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia que solo ha salido de mi incontrolable deseo de que ya sea Mayo 2016 jejeje

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, disculpen si hay alguna incongruencia con algún dato en específico.

Buena tarde... Gracias ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Lo que importa

Camina tranquilo, los pasillos-los pocos que no tienen escombros- están desiertos ya que todos estaban mas interesados en curar sus heridas o planear los siguientes movimientos del equipo. De hecho él debería estar con ellos, debería ser el primero, el que diera las ordenes y buscara la mejor manera de solucionar todo, pero no podía. No con el constante pensamiento de que algo estaba haciendo mal y la culpa que lo carcomía de saberse responsable por dos bajas del equipo y las heridas de los demás.

Camino en silencio hasta esa habitación tan conocida, estaba sola, del lado éste de la torre alejada de las demás habitaciones donde los hombres se hospedaban. Natasha siempre les dejo claro de estar acostumbrada a convivir con personas de diferente sexo, y aunque a Tony poco le importaba Bruce y él habían tomado la decisión por ella. Ahora se arrepentía de dejarla tan apartada de donde pudiera protegerla.

Se paro frente a la puerta y suspiro con resignación sabiendo que su presencia no seria gratamente recibida. Toco dos veces y ella le dio el paso. Estaba sentada revisando sus armas y cargando municiones en las pistolas. Lucia como si en cualquier momento fuese a empezar la guerra. Una guerra que estaba fuera de esas paredes y el no estaba dirigiéndolos a la victoria.

Ella se le quedo viendo sin decir nada. Su mirada era acusadora, si su conciencia le recriminaba esa mirada solo le gritaba lo mal que había actuado. Pero aun así no dijo nada esperando que el rubio fuera quien comenzara.

-Necesitó hablar contigo...

-¿Es sobre alguna especie de misión de rescate?

-No- ella se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda y poner toda su atención en las pistolas nuevamente.

-En ese caso no tengo nada que hablar contigo- se levanto bruscamente y se dirigió a la puerta ignorando a Steve que se había quedado clavado en su lugar. El rubio alzo una mano y la sujeto fuertemente del brazo antes de que esta saliera.

-Pero yo si tengo mucho que decir- sus verdes ojos le penetraron el alma, estaba enojada por el fuerte agarre en su brazo y por la horrible traición que había jugado contra ellos. No le dijo nada y eso Steve lo interpreto como una aprobación a que podía continuar-Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Siento lo que hice pero debes entender que tenia que hacerlo. Perder a alguien mas podría haber sido fatal para la batalla.

-¿Y como pensabas ganar sin tu equipo, Steve?- jalo su brazo fuera del agarre del soldado y lo encaró de frente- ¿Como esperas ganar con esos locos espaciales y el de los trucos de magia? Ellos no seguirán tus ordenes, ellos solo están aquí para evitar morir.

Algo muy dentro de él sabia que tenia razón. Los Guardianes apenas y seguían las ordenes de su líder y ni que decir de Stephen Strange quien había dejado claro hace un rato que solo estaba aquí para tomar las piedras y ponerla bajo protección, no importándole sobre quien tendría que pasar para lograr su cometido. Había personas muy poderosas bajo el techo de la torre en esos momentos, pero no todos seguirían sus ordenes sin cuestionar nada. A demás acaban de perder a dos de los mas poderosos miembros del equipo.

-Lo se. Pero en ocaciones los sacrificios son necesarios- bajo la mirada y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ella. No sabia lo cansado que estaba, lo mentalmente agotado que se encontraba hasta que se dejo caer sobre el filo de la cama de la pelirroja.

-Yo se de sacrificios Steve. Y podemos perder mas de lo que ganaremos si no jugamos bien nuestras cartas.

Una vez mas Natasha se dispuso a salir por la puerta. Cada minuto que esperaban era un minuto que perdían para poder rescatar a sus amigos. No sabia si Visión y Wanda se encontraban vivos, pero la determinación y preocupación que vio en los ojos de su mejor amigo la habían hecho reaccionar y querer hacer algo al respecto. Ambos tomarían el jet que quedaba y los buscarían por donde la misión había fallado, si alguien se les llegaba a unir seria bienvenido, pero si llegaban a oponerse a ellos tendrían que usar medidas mas drásticas.

Por primera vez se sentía a gusto, se sentía feliz y no dejaría que un extraterrestre con piedras en la mano le fuera a arrebatar eso

-No quiero perderte a ti.

La voz de Steve hizo que se detuviera y girara a mirarlo a los ojos. Se veía abatido, algo raro en su serio porte de militar. Le veía con sus cristalinos ojos azules y por un momento sintió como sus piernas temblaban ante esa mirada

-No quiero hacerlo y por eso me costo tanto trabajo tomar esa decisión. Me estaba haciendo a la idea de no verte mas y no sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando el jet aterrizó. Estabas viva y ahora una vez mas te pondrás en riesgo.- se puso de pie y camino lentamente hasta ella.- Y yo mismo te pediré que te pongas en riesgo porque peleamos por algo mas grande que simples caprichos... No es que no quiera salvarlos, es que no quiero poner a nadie mas en peligro- llego hasta ella y sujeto sus hombros con delicadeza. A pesar de que sus palabras sonaran como una declaración aun tenia miedo de expresarse completamente - Entiéndeme por favor.

Ella se quedo estática sin saber que decir. Lo miraba a los ojos y sabia que todo ese era verdad, él en verdad estaba sufriendo y por una vez se pregunto si la verdadera batalla era contra Thanos o contra ellos mismos. No recordaba que alguien la viera con tanto amor desde aquel dia en la casa de Clint hace ya varios años. Desde esa vez que Bruce le profesaba un amor tan puro pero que al final no había sido eterno. Volvió a sentir como sus piernas temblaban.  
Puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del rubio y cuando intento acercarse a su rostro el dio unos pasos hacia atrás rogándole con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

Y ella lo entendió, todo. No quería tener algo y perderlo ya que no estaban seguros de que fueran a salir vivos de esto. Desabrocho el cinturón donde cargaba las armas y le dijo que esperaria sus ordenes. Seria difícil pero tambien haría que Clint volviera a confiar en él.

Steve le agradeció con la mirada y justo antes de salir le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Era lo único que se permitiría hasta que todo hubiera concluido.  
XXXOOO

Otra vez mas se escucho el lamento de su prisionero al ser golpeado. Una vez mas y otra mas hasta que por fin decidió que era tiempo de darle al menos una ligera mirada.

Se paro justo enfrente de él, observando como la sangre caía de sus labios y uno de sus ojos se hinchaba con alarmante rapidez. Lo escuchaba respirar con dificultad, como si sus costillas apretaran sus pulmones.

Movió su mano y el soldado que lo golpeaba hizo que levantara su cara jalándolo de sus negros y largos cabellos. Thanos solo se rio cuando el otro le miro con rabia contenida y escupía un poco de sangre y saliva.

-Así es como acaba el legitimo rey de Asgard...encadenado y suplicando por su vida.

-Yo no he suplicado nada- un fuerte gemido de dolor salio de su boca cuando una de las varas de electricidad que el ejército de Thanos poseía se encajaba dolorosamente en sus espalda.

-Lo haras-soltó una pequeña carcajada y se burlo abiertamente de él - Al final todos lo harán.

Se dio la vuelta. Simple capricho había sido el traerlo con él, simplemente quería hacerlo sufrir y que se diera cuenta de lo que le pasaba a las personas que lo decepcionaban, ya que el havia sido una muy grande cuando le confió la gema de la mente y del espacio y las había ido a perder contra esos enclenques y en ese podrido mundo que pronto estaría bajo su poder. Y si quería eso tenia que matarlos como moscas en la pared. Debía terminar con los Vengadores.

-Y tu serás el primero en morir- le dijo mientras lo tenia de espaldas.

-Te creía mas listo, pero veo que eres un tonto.

Loki le grito desde el suelo ganándose unos golpes mas en su estómago y viendo como Thanos regresaba sus pasos y lo volteaba a ver con furia en la mirada. A pesar de que debía sentir miedo compuso una sonrisa mental.

-Antes falle, pero ahora te puedo ser de mas utilidad. Si me matas solo provocarás su ira y deseos de venganza - no sabia si eso era completamente cierto, tal vez celebrarían si supieran de su muerte pero Thanos no tenia porque saber eso.- Y ahora mas que nunca no saldrán y se meterán en una de tus trampas. No cuando alguien que te conoce bien los aconseja.

El rostro de Gamora cruzo la memoria del titan y se acercó hasta estar justo en frente de el.

\- Hare que salgan de su madriguera arrastrándose como alimañas y le daré su alma a la muerte y esta me lo agradecerá.- se inclinó hasta estar a su altura e ignoro las exclamaciones de asombro de sus hombres al verlo rebajarse hasta el prisionero.- Y tu serás el primero que llegue hasta sus dominios.

-Yo puedo traértelos, sacarlos de su torre y entregártelos en bandeja de plata a todos a la vez...- Thanos lo escudriñó con la mirada y busco en el la mentira- Cuento con su confianza ahora.

Vio como Thanos lo meditaba por un segundo y se supo ganador de unos dias mas de vida. No podía asegurar que contaba con la confianza de todos, pero si con la de Thor, y eso le ayudaría al plan que estaba ideando.

-¿Que ganarás tu de todo esto, niño?

-Solo que dejes los nueve reinos para mi...quédate con Midgard, quédate con el espacio si quieres.

Una sonrisa de lado se dibujo en Thanos, sabia lo bueno que era el pequeño dios para las mentiras por lo que elevó la mano que tenia el guante y ocupando la gema de la mente recorrió y desnudo los pensamientos de Loki para él.  
Había odio, genuino odio hacia todos los Vengadores, en especial hacia su hermano. Y aun estaba ese incontrolable rencor por haber crecido en un engaño. Quería para él todo lo que Odín había construido para Thor. No le mentía. Pero él aun asi no confiaría completamente en el dios del engaño.

Con una señal hizo que sus hombres lo desataran de las cadenas dejando que se pusiera en pie. Lo sujeto fuertemente del cabello y le dio su ultima sentencia.

-Vuelves a decepcionarme y tu muerte será la mas dolorosa de todas- el otro solo asintió y sintió alivió cuando el titan lo soltó -tu tiempo corre. Mientras ellos vivan tu no tendrás nada.

Los hombres de Thanos, muy parecidos al chitauri que alguna vez comando, lo guiaron a la salida. Lo dejaron bajar de una especie de nave y termino en la desierta y destruida ciudad de Nueva York, o asi era como le llamaban. No dio un paso mas antes de curar sus heridas internas, las que estaban verdaderamente graves, y dejar las externas para darle mas realismo a su futura actuación.

La gente debería aprender que no tenia el nombre del dios del engaño solo por adorno.  
XXXOOO

Un incesante martilleo no la dejaba descansar. Una y otra vez había deseado callar ese molesto ruidito pero nunca dejaba de sonar.  
¿Que su propia cabeza no entendía que estaba cansada, agotada de pelear y de recordar?¿No le había sido suficiente como para tirarse en una cama por varios dias seguidos después de semejante pelea? Al parecer su mente no respondía igual que su cuerpo.

En un intento por buscar lo que había el constante sonidito se paro de golpe y busco con la mirada. No había nada, y el ruido venia desde el interior de su cabeza. Llevo dos manos para apretarla fuertemente después de recibir una punzada y dejar escapar un lamento. Se acarició, igual que su hermano lo hacía cuando tenia dolores similares y hasta que se sintió mas tranquila fue que se percató de que estaba recostada en una suave superficie y que una cálida manta cubría sus piernas.

Abrió lo ojos con asombro, inspeccionando cada rincón que sus ojos podían alcanzar. Estaba en una pequeña habitación, tan pequeña que a la vez servia de recamara, cocina y sala. Había una pequeña puerta que lo mas seguro es que la llevara a la salida y otra que la llevaría a un baño igual de minúsculo. Estaba tirado, ropa por todas partes y escombros que se deprendían de la paredes. Se dio cuenta como la ventana estaba estrellada y dejaba entrar el frio aire de la noche silenciosa. No tenían muchas de esas noches en la ciudad.

Se puso en alerta cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y dejar pasara un tipo vestido con un traje azul y rojo muy pegado a su cuerpo y una mascara cubriéndole el rostro. Levanto una de sus manos pero nuevamente sintió una fuerte punzada que le impidió utilizar su poder contra el extraño. El otro solo se detuvo en la entrada unos segundos hasta que vio que el dolor se hacia lo suficientemente molesto como para que ella dejara de amenazarlo.

-Solo dire en mi defensa que si te quisiera muerta ya te habría matado- su voz salio joven y bastante enérgica. Con solo oírlo podía saber que no había maldad en él. Intento volver a utilizar su poder para leerle la mente pero solo recibió un fuerte dolor otra vez- Deja de hacer eso, el tipo grande contra quien estabas peleando te dejo muy lastimada.

-No tienes ni idea.

Una vez mas volteo a verlo con sorpresa cuando se percató que el sabia todo lo que había pasado. Frunció el seño y el contesto incluso antes de que formulara la pregunta

-Te traje aquí, te salve después de que todos se fueran. Llorabas mucho incluso aunque tenias los ojos cerrados. Parecía que sufrías.

Lo hacia, y el desconocido no tenia idea de cuanto. Recordar la muerte de su hermano siempre le lastimaba en lo mas profundo. Una vez mas lo inspecciono de arriba a abajo. En el trabajo que llevaba no era extraño ver a personas con mascaras, así que eso solo podía significar que el tambien poseía alguna clase de don.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- ella asintió y le paso un vaso de agua. No se dio cuenta de lo seca que tenia la garganta hasta que el líquido refréscate se deslizo por ella.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Cerca de 22 horas...parecías muy cansada por lo que no te desperté.

¿22 horas? Los demás deberían estar como locos buscándola, y ahora era mas imperante que no se enfrentarán a las calles. Estarían desesperados y eso los haría vulnerables, sin mencionar que ellos no sabían que Thanos ahora tenia le gema de la mente también.

Se quedo unos momentos escuchando sin comprender lo que el otro decía hasta que calló en la cuenta de unas palabras que decía el enmascarado.

-...fue mas difícil traer al otro tipo...

¿Otro tipo? ¡Cierto! Ella no estaba sola, Visión estaba con ella, al igual que Loki, pero él poco le importaba. Se levanto con brusquedad hasta que las manos del otro la detuvieron. Eran fuertes aunque delgadas, la sometieron con delicadeza hasta conseguir que volviera a sentarse. La tranquilizo con palabras que no comprendía hasta que pudo volver a articular palabra

-¿Dónde esta?

Él se levanto y le ayudo a que hiciera lo mismo. A pesar de inspeccionar el cuarto al completo no se dio cuenta de la manta acomodada en el suelo y del cuerpo que descansaba sobre almohadones. Visión parecía que dormía tranquilamente, como si la ciudad no estuviera destruida al otro lado de esa ventana rota. Se sentó junto a él y llevo una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de la maquina. Acaricio levemente y se vio tentada a introducirse en sus pensamientos para ver que estaba soñando, pero el miedo de un nuevo dolor le impulso a no llevar eso a cabo.  
Sintió el otro cuerpo sentarse en el suelo cerca de donde estaba ella.

-Intenté que estuviera cómodo, la verdad no se si una maquina duerme pero deje que descansará.

A Wanda no le extraño que el desconocido supiera de la condición de Visión, ya que prácticamente todo lo que ocurría con los Vengadores era del domino del público.

-Las máquinas no duermen...pero él lo hace. Es mas humano que muchos.

Tomo su cabeza e hizo que descansara sobre su regazo. No había cabello que acariciar pero eso no el importó, el solo tenerlo cerca le daba la seguridad que muchas veces no tenia, en especial en ese momento. Podía sentir la mirada del desconocido en ella pero no se sintió intimidada, mas bien intrigada.

-¿Por qué nos rescataste?

-Se quienes son, y se que son importantes. Tal vez sea hora de que vuelvan a salvar al mundo.- le sonrió pero había olvidado que tenia la mascara puesta y ella no podría verle.

-¿Y porque guardas tu identidad con tanto recelo? No hay nadie mas aquí, y yo no voy a herirte- soltó un pequeño bufido y al final susurro para si misma-ni siquiera puedo herirte.

-La identidad es todo lo que tenemos al final, yo solo trepo por las paredes y ayudo a las personas. No es que desconfie de ti, es solo que quiero proteger a quienes quiero.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte en eso.

Los ojos de Wanda se clavaron en las zonas donde se suponía debían estar sus ojos, espero alguna reacción pero el chico no hizo ademán de quitarse la mascara. Se le hacia ridículo, pero podía entenderlo.

-Te llevaré de regreso a tu torre, deben estarte buscando.

-No es mi torre, y gracias. Pero creo que tu necesitas mas mi ayuda que yo la tuya.

El de traje azul y rojo soltó una pequeña risita que no le gusto mucho a Wanda.

-Consideró lo contrario. - le tendió una mano y Wanda se dio cuenta a que se refería. No tenia mucha fuerza en su piernas como para dar el impulso para levantarse. Él le ayudo y la acompaño hasta la cama una vez mas.

Wanda no pudo evitar ver hacia la ventana y observar la increíble vista que tenia ese tipo desde su ventana. Lo veía todo desde ahí.

-¿Y cómo me puedo dirigir a ti?- se giro para verlo sopesar el cuerpo de Visión unos momentos y después cargarlo sin aparente dificultad. No podía ver su cara, pero algo le decía que le estaba sonriendo.

-Llámame Spider man.  
XXXXYYYY

Me tarde? Según yo si...pero aquí esta este nuevo capítulo , y espero de todo corazón que les guste.  
Dije que solo conocía el comic de Civil War( se que es súper importante Spider Man en este, sobre todo por que se quita la máscara pero para cuando me di cuenta de mi error ya había acabado el capitulo y sinceramente me encanto como deje su aparición) por lo que si hay mucho cambios en los personajes doy mi mas sinceras disculpas. Trabajo con lo que se y con lo que quiero entender que deben actuar.

Gracias por leer y espero que les guste...  
Buen dia a todos ^_~


	6. Chapter 6

Calma ante todo

-¡¿Por qué en cada llamada nunca dices nada Tony?!

-Porque nunca hay nada que reportar, querida- le regalo una de sus sonrisas mas seguras pero que a Pepper obviamente no le convenció. Y claro que no lo haría, nunca podría engañar a la persona que mas lo conocía en ese mundo- Todo esta bien Pepper, todos estamos bien.

-¡Las noticias no dicen lo mismo!-le soltó gritando, desde dos segundos atrás su paciencia se había acabado ante el cinismo con el que Stark estaba evadiendo la realidad- Nueva York es una zona de guerra. No hay nada en las calles y todas las personas están evacuadas.

-No todas Pep, no conseguimos que salieran todas- le dijo con voz baja ocasionado que se formara un nudo en la garganta de la rubia. Podía ver el dolor, el genuino dolor en los ojos castaños del millonario.- Por eso estoy alegre de que estes haya, lejos. Donde Thanos no pueda atraparte y hacerte lo que le ha echo a los demás.

Tony bajo la cabeza en señal de cansancio y por un momento Pepper deseo estar al otro lado de la pantalla para poder tomarlo entre sus brazos y estrujarlo.

Como su secretaria había visto muchas de las facetas que Tony poseía. Lo había visto como un verdadero idiota, como el genio que era, como un gran empresario y hasta como el alcohólico que muy de vez en cuando pretendía ser; lo había visto transformado y rejuvenecido después del altercado de su secuestro, lo había visto con orgullo y terror construir sus armaduras y también le había visto desvivirse por todas esas personas que compartían el mismo mundo. Y ahora, en frente de ella y sin poder tocarlo, lo veía desvanecerse en dolor y cansancio, desesperado por no encontrar las respuestas necesarias para volver a hacer su trabajo:salvar el mundo.

-Pero quienes lo hicieron te agradecerán toda su vida. Tony, no olvides que tu solo eres un hombre en una lata de metal- él compuso una pequeña sonrisa al recordar la vez que el mismo se lo había dicho- Tal vez sea hora de dejar que los que si tienen poderes se encarguen de esto.

Los ojos de Stark se abrieron con asombro y por un momento ese asombro se convirtió en enojó. Y ahí, justo entre el seño fruncido y la mueca que muy pocas veces veía en el otro, Pepper supo que nunca debió haber dicho eso.

-No los dejare. No lo hice antes, no lo hare ahora que es imperante que todos permanezcamos unidos.- se reacomodo en la silla donde se encontraba y observo con mayor detenimiento los ojos azules y la cara pecosa de la mujer que amaba a través de la pantalla- No puedo dejarlos.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- sus ojos lo escudriñaron y el supo en ese momento cual era su respuesta.

-No lo hare Pepper. Yo empecé esto con ellos, y si hay que terminarlo lo hare de la misma forma.

-¡¿Y que pasa conmigo?! ¡¿Me quedaré aquí esperando por tu regreso con la incertidumbre de que alguien toque a la puerta y diga que estas muerto?! Por algo quitaste toda la metralla de tu corazón...esto no es lógico Tony.

Soltó una pequeña risilla y vio su rostro. No estaba enojada, estaba aterrorizada. Y el tambien lo estaba, lo que él mas quería era volver a tenerla entre sus brazos una vez mas.

-Nunca lo ha sido, querida.

Le sonrio con tristeza y ella se la regreso, en un vago, muy vago, intento de parecer calmada.

-Solo prométeme que volverás Tony... Que regresaras a mí.

Le regalo otra pequeña sonrisa y por un momento deseo cumplir con lo que le pedía. Decirle que no tardaba en llegar, que estaría con ella y no se volverían a separar pero, por mas que lo quisiera, no sabia si podía cumplir con ello.

-Hablamos después, querida...

-Anthony Stark, no lo hag...

Corto la conexión antes de que ella terminara con su amenaza. Algo le decía que la rubia no estaría feliz, nada feliz.

¿Pero quién era el para decirles a los demás que los dejaría solos? Nadie, ya que todos estaban sacrificando algo al igual que él.

Suspiro fuerte y tendido, haciendo uno mismo su suspiro y un gemido de frustración. Solo esperaba de todo corazón que al final sobreviviera.

Se quedo unos segundos en silencio y recargado contra la consola de los controles hasta que se percató de un constante sonidito de herramientas, un tintineo de metales golpeando y una pesada respiración que sonaban demasiado cercanos para su gusto. Se giro con todo y silla y pudo verlo.

Un pequeño cuerpecito moviéndose de aquí para haya sobre una de sus armaduras, desprendiendo pedazos de metal-sumamente importantes- y cortando cables que no debería cortar. Pocas veces había visto a una persona trabajar con semejante rapidez, y menos con uno de sus experimentos-ya que el los creía lo suficientemente complicados para cualquiera.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?¡- le grito a Rocket mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba rápidamente hacia el para apartarlo de su traje.

El mapache se quedo tranquilo y lo volteo a ver fijamente. Por un momento Tony sintió que había muchas cosas que no entendía de sus nuevos inquilinos, y eso lo desconcerto al grado de quedarse callado y no moverse de su lugar.

-No pretendo acusarte de traición...pero ¿no se suponía que las comunicaciones no servían?- Rocket se volvió nuevamente hacia la armadura dejando a Tony congelado.

-No hay señales hacia el exterior...pero del exterior si puede haber hacía aquí.

-Y esa fue una información que decidiste omitir... Que curioso...

-Eso es algo que no te importa a ti.

La pequeña mirada vidriosa del mapache se clavo en él, frunció ligeramente el ceño y compuso una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Lo hace, y mas cuando cualquiera-levanto su manita señalando la pantalla por donde había estado hablando con Pepper- puede tener acceso a nuestros sistemas.

-Nadie interferirá en nuestras comunicaciones...he diseñado la mejor red de seguridad al rededor de esta torre.

-Siempre se puede mejorar- le dedico una sonrisa cargada de significado. Se volteo e introdujo una pequeña capsula luminiscente dentro de la armadura para después proceder a cerrarla como si no le hubiera hecho nada- Todo se puede mejorar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- lo vio ponerse en pie y caminar hacia las consolas.

-Tienes la mejor tecnología que hay en Terra...pero yo no solo me limito a Terra.

Sin saber el por qué Tony solo lo observo meter mano en sus circuitos. Alguna vez Steve le comento que lo principal de un equipo era confiar los unos en los otros. Frunció el ceño pero lo dejo trabajar.

Maravillado observó todo lo que podía lograr solo acomodando los circuitos de cierta forma, diferente a como estaban anteriormente.

-No viniste solo a devolvernos la conexión...¿Qué es lo que buscas Rocket?

Las luces de una parte de panel volvieron a encenderse y el se giro a encarar al humano.

-Acabo de introducir en tu armadura una fuente de energía suficientemente poderosa como para destruir el contenedor donde se encuentren las gemas- observo como Tony abría la boca para preguntarle algo y el solo levanto una de sus manos- Lo hemos probado, funciona a la perfección... Asi que voy a darte la razón, necesito cañones, armas, todo aquello que nos sirva apara separar las gemas de Thanos.

-¿Ese es tu plan?- le dijo Tony mientras daba unos pasos hacia él con la curiosidad grabada en sus facciones. Rocket solo asintió una vez.

-Como están tus maquinas actualmente no lograremos nada...pero aún estamos a tiempo para preparar nuestra propia flota de armas que nos pongan un poco mas a su altura.

No se dijeron nada pero se entendieron a la perfección. Tenían un plan.  
XXXXYYYY

No creyó necesaria la discreción, ya que no podían esperar que Thanos llegara a su puerta y entrara como si fuera el dueño ¿O si?

Wanda, sin saber si las comunicaciones estaban muertas y sin querer ocupar su poderes aún, guio a Spider Man hasta la torre donde sabia que los demás estarían reunidos. Siendo sinceros Wanda agradecía que no hubieran salido a buscarla, era mejor así. Pero a pesar de ser consiente de ello tenia un pequeño mal sabor de boca que le dejo al entender que incluso Clint no hiciera nada para encontrarla.

Cuando llegaron al pie del edificio su salvador-sin preguntarle- la tomo de la cintura y con Visión en su hombro derecho fue escalando gracias a sus telarañas.

-Si que tienes varios trucos bajo la manga- le dijo la castaña mientras se sujetaba a su cuello y pasaba las piernas por su cintura para dejarle el brazo libre.

-Soy una cajita de monerías cuando me conoces- el chico se rio por lo bajo y ella por primera vez desde que iniciara esto se dejo contagiar por ella.

No tardaron en llegar hasta la cima donde podían ver el jet que havia sobrevivido de su misión suicida y la nave de los Guardianes.

Tal vez lo que esperaban los otros fuera que Wanda llegara después de un gran anunció, de esos que aparecían en las películas donde el protagonista abría la puerta y soltaba una de las frases mas ingeniosas de su repertorio o tal vez aquellas donde se oía la puerta y después caia desmallado debido a sus heridas. Pero claro que no, eso no era una película y Wanda lo único que quería era entrar y llevar a Visión con Bruce. Asi que entro por el gran agujero en la pared y se encontró de lleno con el dios del trueno y T'achala, que parecían discutir algo mientras una pequeña pantalla pasaba imágenes de ciudades destruidas.

Y en ese momento Wanda pensó que la discreción hubiera sido buena idea.

No supo si el grito que pego Thor fue de susto-poco probable- de furia o de alegría. Solo supieron que segundos después tenían a todos los vengadores listos para la acción buscando a Thanos en la puerta de entrada. Estaba claro que cuando eran unos idiotas no dejaban las cosas a medias.

Quien fue en percatarse de que no había peligro y que quien había llegado era la castaña fue Clint que movido por la ansiedad que cargaba desde hace poco mas de un dia corrió a abrazarla y a inspeccionarla de arriba a abajo como si fuera un padre que recién recuperaba a su hija de un accidente.

Todos los observaban en silencio, algunos sonriendo y otros simplemente igual de felices que el arquero pero queriendo guardar sus distancias.

Sam fue el segundo que se le acercó pero justo antes de que la estrechara en sus brazos ella se separo de Clint, no queriendo hacerlo, y busco con la mirada a Banner.

-Necesito a Bruce...- Clint le cuestiono con la mirada y ella solo volteo a su espada donde se encontraba aun Spider Man cargando a un inconsciente Vision- No ha despertado desde hace horas, necesito que lo revisé.

Bruce, que se había quedado hasta atrás cuando escucharon el grito de Thor, se abrió paso entre los demás para indicarle con la mirada que lo siguieran. Podía ver en los ojos de Wanda que algo no estaba bien.

Ella le indicó a su acompañante que lo siguiera y que ella iría en unos momentos. Clint llamo su atención al igual que lo hizo Sam.

-Necesitamos hablar - le dijo su compañero de escuadrón. Ella solo asintió y observo como todos se dispersaban volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo. Siempre se había preguntado que era lo que hacían mientras esperaban, algo le decía que debían de tener una mesa de pin-pong escondida por la casa.

Wanda intento seguir a Sam pero los brazos del arquero detuvieron su andar.

-Antes debes de ir a que te revisé Bruce...no es un doctor pero es lo mas cercano que tenemos a uno.- ella vio por unos segundo a Wilson y el asintió sabiendo que Barton no la dejaría ir a ningún otro lado hasta que la hubieran revisado.

Clint la rodeó con sus brazos y la encaminó hacia donde se habían ido Bruce y su extraño acompañante.

-¿Quien es ese que vino contigo?

-No me dijo su nombre, solo dijo que le llamara Spider Man...él nos salvó, nos sacó de donde de estábamos y cuidó de nosotros hasta que desperté.- podía escuchar la preocupación en la voz de Barton, y como muchas veces antes se pregunto si el arquero no se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones hacia con ella.

-De acuerdo...lo importante es ver que estes bien y que Visión despierte...esto hará las cosas mas fáciles para enfrentar al enemigo.

Wanda se detuvo ocasionando que el otro tambien lo hiciera. La vio preocupado y tomo sus mejillas entre sus manos para verla a los ojos.

-Todo fue una trampa.

-Lo sabemos...-sus ojos le hicieron callar y por un momento recordó el enojo que reflejaban cuando la conoció.

-No lo saben...se llevo la piedra- Clint frunció el ceño sin entender- La piedra de la mente... Se la arrebato a Visión.

No dijeron nada mas, ya que no había mucho que decir. Solo la rodeó con sus brazos y quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, pero aunque quisiera decirlo no pudo, no podía prometer algo que no sabia si podía cumplir. Wanda se aferro un poco mas a sus abrazo agradeciéndole que se tomara todas esas atribuciones hacia con ella. No sabia definir si lo sentía como un hermano o un padre, solo sabia que entre sus brazos se sentía segura.  
XXXYYYY

Las noticias eran cada vez mas alarmantes. Llevaban poco mas de un dia refugiados en la torre y Thanos estaba recorriendo el mundo entero aterrorizándolos a todos. Había atacado varias ciudades importantes en Alemania y otras mas en Asia. Llegaba atacaba, exterminaba y hacia los mismo que hizo en Nueva York, armar otra zona de guerra.

Mientras ellos solo se podían quedar ahi, sin miedo pero con un plan prácticamente inexistente que solo ocasionaría la muerte de la mitad del equipo, sino es que del equipo completo.

Steve suspiro con frustración. Nadie havia dicho nada acerca de su falta de acciones ya que sabían que ningún líder, por muy desesperado que estuviera, los llevaría sin planeación hacia una muerte segura.

-Sentado ahí no recuperaremos las seis gemas- la profunda voz de Stephen Strange le cuestionó desde el otro lado del salón.

Las seis, antes solo se tenia que preocupar por cinco, un titan maniaco y un ejército. Ahora, gracias a la información traída por Barton, sabían que las seis gemas estaban en poder de Thanos y eso, según Gamora, solo podía traer ruina a la galaxia entera.

-Lo se, pero si tienes algún plan me gustaría escucharlo- lo encaró y el otro solo lo observo en silencio con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Todos los demás estaban en silencio, solo observando la pantalla y las imágenes que ahi transmitían.

El tiempo se les estaba agotando. El reloj ya marcaba la cuenta regresiva.  
XXXXXYYYYY

-Dime que estas aquí para ver a tu convaleciente compañero y no solo para velar a tu novio- la cansada y pesada voz de Rhodey le llego desde la camilla de la derecha. Wanda se levanto de su silla y camino los pocos pasos que los separaban. Su sonrisa no había desaparecido pero parecía que sufría mucho gracias a las horribles quemaduras que cubrían todo su pecho y brazos.

-Como olvidarme de ti.

-Me alegro de que llegarás a salvo- le regalo otra sonrisa y le pidió con la mirada que se sentara a su lado. Wanda llevaba veinte minutos esperando a que Banner terminara de escanear a Visión y ella solo se había limitado a quedarse ahí, con Spider Man.

-No se iban a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente.

Voltearon los dos hacia la puerta cuando justamente iba entrando su salvador reacomodándose la mascara.

-No sabia que los millonarios tuvieran baños tan sofisticados- se ajusto un poco el traje donde se veía que había tenido que moverlo para hacer sus necesidades.

-¿Donde fue la fiesta?- le pregunto Rhodey muy extrañado de que ese chico tuviera un traje completo, mascara incluida.

-Sin lugar a dudas muy lejos de donde tu tuviste la tuya- por un momento recorrió el cuerpo del mayor y se dio cuanta de que había tenido suerte de haver encontrado a Wanda y a Visión a tiempo.

-Ya me hubiera gustado que fuera una fiesta-soltó una pequeña risita para después extender la mano y ofrecérsela - James Rhodes...o War machine, como quieras decirme.

-A mi solo dime El sorprendente- le estrecho la mano y alcanzó a ver una pequeña sonrisa de parte de la chica presente- O Spider Man, como te resulte mas fácil.

-¿Y no tienes uno que no parezca sacado de algún comic?

-El prefiere el anonimato- le interrumpió Wanda con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Rodhey se encogió de hombros, arrepintiéndose poco después y sonrió.

-Cada vez todo se vuelve mas loco...no creo que ahora un tipo con mallas y mascara lo vaya a hacer peor.

Justo cuando le iba a replicar la burla Bruce salio de la habitación contigua, donde tenía la mayoría de las maquinas, con una expresión muy preocupada y sobándose la cara con una mano.

Wanda se acercó a él al verlo supo que no diría nada en voz alta.

Con miedo, pero consiente de que seria la única forma se introdujo en sus pensamientos y entendió que no había otra forma de entender lo que intentaba explicarle.

Ya que no podía procesar completamente que Visión se había ido.  
XXXXXXXOOOO  
Me tarde mucho menos que las otras veces... Siiii...  
Bueno, gracia por leer y espero que les guste el capítulo. Intente hacer cosas, tal vez no hayan salido bien todas las escenas y algunas les parezcan un tanto incoherentes, pero estoy tratando de que no haya nada suelto y que sus acciones sean justificadas, aunque sean decisiones estupidas.  
Y antes de acabar...a alguien le molesto lo que hicieron con el tráiler de Civil War? ¬_¬ díganme que no fui la única.

Gracias por leer, y espero que les guste.  
Saludos ^_~


	7. Chapter 7

Desesperación

Los objetos al rededor de ellos empezaron a temblar y a iluminarse de color rojo cuando Wanda llevo las manos a su cabeza y un sollozo se ahogó en su pecho. Bruce y Spider corrieron a detenerla pero una fuerte oleada de poder arrojo a Bruce contra una de las camillas haciéndolo volcarse y terminar en el suelo, Spider fue mas rápido y salto hasta el techo evitando el ataque. Bajo un segundo después para sostenerla por los brazos y tratar de tranquilizarla moviéndola levemente de atrás a delante. Una nueva descarga de energía carmesí le dijo que sus intentos no estaban funcionando. La tomo en brazos y opto por movimientos mas bruscos.

-No puedes hacer esto, no puedes perder el control de esta forma-unos cuantos movimientos mas y no consiguió su objetivo.  
¡Escúchame!

Justo cuando termino de gritar la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un muy alterado Hawkeye y a un preocupado Stark (esté mas por lo que pudo haberle pasado a uno de sus laboratorios que por cualquier otra cosa) que entraron para ver a Wanda casi en el suelo, hiperventilando y con las manos aun en su cabeza. No lloraba o gritaba, solo parecía que estuviera guardando todo por dentro.

Clint aparto al chico disfrazado y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, volviéndole a dar el consuelo que una vez necesito cuando murió su hermano, las contadas veces que la había visto tan afectada. Acarició sus cabellos y empezó a susurrar a su oído para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Mientras el agente estaba con Wanda los demás Vengadores había entrado, Tony corrió a levantar a Rodhey, quien también había sido afectado por el poder de la chica y había terminado en el suelo; y Natasha corrió con Bruce, quien la aparto con un ademán de su mano y se movía par estar mas lejos. Tal vez a él no le molestaba demasiado el haber salido volando, pero al otro sujeto definitivamente no le hacía nada de gracia.

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrió aquí?-pregunto Steve una vez que ya estaba dentro dela habitación.

El chico de máscara negó con la cabeza,no se había apartado ni un segundo después de que Clint llegara con Wanda, y la verdad no había entendido el porque se había puesto así.

-Fue por Visión-les dijo Bruce.

-Explicate-le pidió otra vez Steve.

El doctor se paso una mano por el rostro y lanzo una mirada rápida mirada a Wanda, esta estaba ajena a todos, perdida en sus pensamientos e intentando buscar el patron de pensamiento de Visión, sin importarle si su cabeza dolía o no.

-¿Dices que no despertó?-antes de decir sus teorías tenía que obtener alguna información.. El chico, a quien iba dirigida la pregunta, solo negó con la cabeza-¿Y lo encontraste inconsciente?-otra vez asintió.

-¡Vamos,Bruce! Dinos que esta pasando-le apremio Tony mientras reacomodaba a Rodhey y revisaba sus vendas para ver si no se había reabierto alguna herida.

-Le realice varias pruebas y los resultados arrojaron que sus signos vitales están bien, su cuerpo esta en perfectas condiciones... Ya debería haver despertado.

-¿Pero?

Se movió un poco hacia las pantallas detrás de él y mostro algo que ninguno, a parte de Tony y el chico de máscara, pudieron comprender.

-Busque en su memoria para ver que es lo que había ocurrido...y no había nada.

-Ósea que no registro el evento-trato de sacar sus conclusiones Thor solo recibiendo la negativa de Bruce.

-No solo ese evento, no hay nada en su memoria, no hay actividad cerebral. El Visión que conocíamos desapareció.

Clint sintió un ligero estremecimiento en Wanda cuando esta confirmo lo que ya sabía.

-¿Esto a que se debe, amigo Banner?- le interrogó el dios del trueno después de que se quedaran callados por unos segundo.

-La gema de la mente... Después de ver el cuerpo de Vision es la única explicación que doy a que su conciencia no este, al mismo tiempo que la piedra no esta.

-La gema de la mente es capaz de concederle el acceso a quien la usa de entrar en los pensamiento de las personas y de utilizarlos a su antojo, no es una idea descabellada tu teoría-le confirmo el dios.

Todos se quedaron en silencio solo observándose los unos a los otros.

Por un momento Steve sintió lo que nunca había querido procesar antes: Se estaban convirtiendo en el bando perdedor.  
Con dos bajas definitivas-Visión y Rodhey- con una Wanda que muy seguramente ya no quisiera volver a pelear y unos habitantes de la torre que, con seguridad, no obedecerían cuando el se los pidiera. Sin duda no estaban pareciéndose al equipo que fueron en ocaciones anteriores.  
XXXXXXOOOOO

Gamora entro silenciosamente en la cabina solo para encontrase de frente con Peter, jugando con los controles de la Milano pero sin encenderlos o arrancar la nave.

-¿Aquí es donde vienes a huir de todos, Starlord?-vio como dio un pequeño salto en su lugar. Se sentó junto a él, en la otra silla que estaba de frente a los controles.

-Si sigues diciendo mi nombre con ese tono de burla nadie nunca lo va a tomar en serio-el juego que utilizó par decir su nombre fue bastante notorio, era el mismo que ocupaba para burlarse de Rocket, amistosamente, o de cualquiera que la sacase de sus casillas.

-Nadie nunca te ha tomado en serio-se giro para ver de frente la ciudad, Nueva York si es que no se equivocaba en el nombre, y por un segundo sintió culpa de no haber llegado a tiempo. Elimino esos pensamientos y se volvió a girar para ver a su acompañante-Un verdadero error si me los preguntas.

El chico se rio por lo bajo y aparto su vista de ella. Dejo que ese silencio cómodo los envolviera, mientras observaban los controles o la ciudad.  
La vio un poco incomoda, con los hombros tensos y decidió llenar ese espacio con palabras.

-No vengo aquí a huir, vengo a diseñar mi plan.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno los labios verdes de Gamora cuado destensó sus hombros y se relajo en su silla.

-Así que si te quedas es porque tienes un plan.

-Yo siempre tengo un plan - una sonrisa de arrogancia en sus labios provocaron un par de risas para la asesina. Le gustaba verla asi, relajada.

-Ilústrame.

Se acomodo una vez mas contra el respaldo del asiento y miro fijamente hacia la chica en frente de él. Nunca había querido que los dos terminaran así, no quería atraerla a una muerte segura pero ese era su trabajo. Por un momento maldijo el afán de Gamora por resarcir el daño que alguna vez causo.

-Matar al loco, quitarle las piedras brillantes y seguir viviendo muy lejos de Terra- se encogió de hombros y elevo sus manos dando por finalizado su plan. Ella le sonrio con burla y negó con la cabeza, no con negación rotunda sino con resignación, una cálida resignación.

-Como siempre es mas un concepto que un plan.

-Nos ha servido- se excusó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No siempre vamos a llegar, retarlos a una pelea de baile y a disparar. Esto no es un juego.

-Lo se-tomo una gran respiración y una vez mas jugo con uno de los controles- Estas son las grandes ligas.

Volteo a verla y Gamora simplemente le veía con interrogación y ese pequeño fastidio que había adquirido cada que hablaba de algún termino que ella no conocía.

-Olvídalo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos solo viendo hacía la ciudad. Sus silencios se volvían cada vez más cómodos y prolongados, no se veían en la necesidad de llenarlos con conversaciones sin sentidos y eso fue lo que en cierto momento asusto a Gamora, ya que si todo salia mal ya no habría esos silencios, o burlas por su apodo o cualquier cosa que disfrutaba de sus actuales compañeros. Se volverían a quedar sin nada. Volverían a ser unos perdedores.  
Se giro en la silla y busco con la mirada a Rocket y a Groote, sabia que Drax no estaría ya que había sido de los voluntarios para patrullar la ciudad en caso de ver a algún sobreviviente o en su defecto a alguien de la armada de Thanos -a quien no duraría en matar. No los encontró, la ultima vez que los había visto había sido durante la desabrida cena que recalentaron dentro de la nave. Ese periodo de calma antes de la tormenta se le hacia terriblemente insufrible.

Volteo a verlo y por un momento decido que todo aquello que hubiera dicho en contra o a favor de él no importaban, hacia el hecho de que podía ser el último silencio que compartieran.

-Confió en ese plan.

Peter se dio la vuelta para verla sin esperarse que ella se levantara de su asiento y juntara, por un breve segundo, sus labios con los suyos.  
El contacto no duro nada, no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ella ya caminaba hacia afuera de la nave lista para ponerse bajo las ordenes del Capitán América.  
Algo le decía que si querían ganar y seguir viviendo debían de ser un equipó; extraño, disfuncional y poco ortodoxo-al igual que el suyo- pero al final de cuentas un equipo.  
XXXXXXXYYYYYYY

Salio al balcón, copa en mano, y se relajo hasta que volvió a ver lo que había fuera de su ventana. Una imagen nada agradable de lo que alguna vez fue la ciudad de Nueva York. Le dio un trago profundo y fuerte y soltó un suspiro, últimamente estaba soltando muchos de esos.

-¿No es demasiado temprano para estar bebiendo?- la voz le llego desde lo alto. Se giro y vio al chico araña bajar lentamente con una de sus telarañas. Alzó la copa hacia el como si estuviera brindando y sonrio.

-O demasiado tarde, como quieras verlo- detrás de ellos apenas el sol estaba asomándose con un pequeño brillo muy pálido y que presagiaba que no seria un dia muy soleado.

El chico se dejo caer junto a él mientras rechazaba la copa que le ofrecían. Tony encogió sus hombros sin darle importancia y le dio otro trago.

-Eres Tony Stark ¿cierto?- el otro se rio por lo bajo y se le quedo viendo unos segundo.

-Dependiendo de quien me busca... Tal vez para ti solo pueda ser Tony.

-¿Y eso dependería de qué?

Dejo el vaso y se inclino hasta recargar uno de sus brazos en el barandal quedando de lado y viendo al chico de máscara.

-Si me dejas saber quien eres-le dijo con simpleza mientras apartaba por un momento la vista hacia adentro de la casa.

-No a todos les gusta gritar por lo alto quienes somos detrás de la máscara- al verlo tan relajado opto por sentirse igual. No sintió hostilidad en sus palabras, sino genuina curiosidad.-Hay personas a las que debo proteger.

-Al igual que yo...

El chico volteo a verlo unos segundos pero el otro no se dio por aludido.

-Tu tienes suficiente dinero para hacerlo, a demás de unos peculiares amigos- le dijo señalando hacia el interior de la casa.

-Tu tambien podrías tenerlos. Solo quiero ayudarte.-se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo al frente- tal vez te ayude a poner a tus seres queridos salvo.

-Ya lo están, muchas gracias.

Tony se rio un poco al percibir un ligero tono de molestia cuando puso en duda su forma de cuidar a quienes quiere. Se identificó ya que haría lo mismo.

-¿No te gustaría formar parte de un equipó?

Soltó una carcajada y se calló cuando vio la expresión seria de Stark.

-¿A caso me estas ofreciendo una membresía de los Vengadores?- el otro se encogió de hombros.

-Ya no hay equipos, ahora solo hay dos bandos. Thanos y quienes se quieren salvar la tierra.

-Vaya que no hay presión...- se quedaron en silencio mientras analizaba lo que acababan de decirle.

-Pero necesitamos confianza. Todos ahi dentro sabemos quienes somos, conocemos nuestras caras y nuestros verdaderos nombres- intento darle otro trago a su bebida y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenia nada en su copa- Nos odiamos o nos queremos porque nos conocemos lo suficiente para hacerlo. ¿No suena mejor eso que pelear siempre sólo?

-Me lo dice quien pelea y resuelve todo por el mismo.

Tony hizo una mueca de reconocimiento cuando se dio cuenta que se refirió a muchos de los demonios que el mismo creó en el pasado. Camino hacia la puerta de vidrio que unía su habitación del balcón y en el camino palmeo el hombro de su acompañante esa noche.

-Tenemos demonios que hay que vencer solos. Y eso esta bien, pero hay otros que simplemente te mataran si los enfrentas a solas.

Extrañamente ese era Tony Stark dando un discurso de confianza y trabajo en equipo, el mismo que hablo con Steve de estrategias militares y de hacer lo que había que hacer sin arrepentimientos.  
Por un segundo se sintió satisfecho de si mismo y se dio cuenta dos segundos después de que estaba hablando igual que su padre lo haría. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, Tony Stark estuviera convirtiéndose en el gran hombre que era su padre, o mejor aun, él seria mucho mejor.

-Mi nombre es Peter... Peter Parker.

Tony se giro para ver de frente a un chico de piel clara, ojos cafés y cabello de un color similar. No tendría mas de 25 años y pudo ver en sus ojos una pizca de conocimiento e inocencia, algo que muy pocas veces veía en alguien hoy en día.

Estiro uno de sus brazos dándole la invitación muda de que lo acompañara hacia dentro junto con los otros.  
Ahora tenían un aliado poderoso con ellos.  
XXXXXXXXXYYYYYYYY

La habitación estaba en silencio total y completamente a oscuras, detrás de ella podía escuchar la tranquila respiración y el apacible flujo de pensamientos de Rhodey ahora que estaba dormido. Wanda solo se limitaba a recargarse sobre la camilla y a poner una de sus manos sobre el cuerpo frio de Visión. No dejaría que lo apartarán de ella.  
Ella encontraria la forma de traerlo de vuelta.

-Se que estas aquí, tus pensamientos no pueden escapar de mí- leyó los pensamientos de su visitante sin importarle la punzada de dolor que aun se presentaba cada que ocupaba sus ponderes.

-Y si sabes que estoy aquí... ¿Por qué no has dado la alarma?- el dios del engaño se dejo ver entre tanta oscuridad, al otro lado de la camilla, justo en frente de ella.

Wanda lo vio directamente a los ojos y empujo sus pensamientos dentro de la mente de Loki. El ataque de Thanos, como la aparto y la llevo a un lugar seguro, su propia confusión ante esos actos y, al final, como dejo que le quitaran la Gema de la mente de la gente de Visión.

-Me haces responsable- no pregunto, dolo afirmo lo que los dos ya sabían.

-Porque eres responsable- vio por un segundo a Visión y regreso su mirada al pelinegro- Y nadie lo sabe hasta que yo hable.

-¿Y planeas amenazarme con ello? ¿Quieres ponerlos en mi contra?

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a proyectar esa incertidumbre que la ataco después de que la pusiera en un lugar seguro .

-No se que pretendías, ya que pudiste vendernos a los dos a Thanos pero no lo hiciste.

-¿Y con eso vas a confiar en mi?... No te lo recomiendo.

\- Y no lo pienso hacer, lo que quiero es pedir tu ayuda.

La miro extrañado y por un momento le iba a responder que el no estaba para prestar su ayuda cuando una nueva descarga de pensamientos desfilaron por su mente. Eso de tener en la cabeza cosas ajenas no era una sensación satisfactoria.

Pudo ver la explicación completa del porque el androide estaba inconsciente y de la explicación que ella preparo para él y la respuesta que encontraba acertada: Magia, lo que ella quería era ocupar magia.

-Si tu me ayudas tal vez pueda traerlo de regresó.

-La magia de la mente no es mi especialidad.

Wanda bajo la cabeza decepcionada. Por un segundo creyó encontrar la solución y ahora había vuelto al inició. No tenia nada.

Ya había perdido a su hermano y no había podido hacer nada, ahora que estaba por perder a alguien imprtante en su vida parecía estar en las mismas.  
Se recargo contra la camilla sin importarle que el dios ahí presente la viera derrumbarse. El mostrar tus sentimientos por alguien no debía avergonzarte.

-Yo si puedo ayudarte.

La castaña levanto la cabeza y la giro hacia la entrada donde descansaba la imponente y arrogante imagen de Stephen Strange, cruzando los brazos y esperando en silencio que la chica aceptara su ayuda, esa que pocas veces iba a dar.  
XXXXXXXXOOOOO

Otro capítulo, que espero de todo corazón que disfruten y les guste.  
Hay veces que siento que la historia se me va de la manos( y tal vez ustedes se den cuenta) pero intento que sean interesantes los capítulos, que los diálogos sean sino emocionantes si esclarecedores y que los personajes sean los que son en las películas con las modificaciones que tienen que tener por la situación en la que están.

Con respecto a Spider Man pueden ponerle la cara del actor que mas les haya gustado, eso ya es decisión de ustedes :-)  
Y con respecto a Strange he estado investigando de él y pues por lo que he logrado asimilar es lo que quiero representar. Perdónenme si no respeto la esencia comics.

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos ^_~

Pd: El título poco tiene que ver con el capítulo, es mas por como me sentí después de que la primera parte(la escribo por partes ya que mi celular no me permite escribir todo de corrido(este tuvo 6partes de como 700 palabras aprox)) se borrara 2 veces y la segunda una. Para cuando lo reescribí ya estaba un poco desesperada jejeje


End file.
